goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Gotek and the Horrible Fan-Fic
Prologue A young girl sat at her computer, typing furiously. She giggled, tucking a strand of dark brown hair behind her ear. She paused for a moment to get some inspiration, but was back to typing out Yamcha's third Gym Battle within a number of seconds. Yes, that's right. Yamcha's Third Gym Battle. This teen's fan fiction depicted her character, Richie, Tien, Yamcha, Goku, Vegeta and all the rest...as Pokémon trainers. She was well aware of how horribly eye-raping this story would end up, but that was precisely what she intended. She wanted it to hurt. She wanted people to complain. She wanted Gotek to die. She giggled again, a strange golden eye shining on her forehead. "They don't stand a ghost of a chance!" Each Beat Your Heart 14:36, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Punch A young man with bright white spiky hair sat in an office chair in a dark room, his reddish-brown eyes fixated on his computer screen. He cursed under his breath, facepalming himself. He sighed, and leaned back in his chair as he played with the large ring-like necklace he wore. It felt like it had weight to it, much more than it should. The young white-haired moderater blinked distantly as he turned the necklace over and over in his hand. His eyes had just started to glaze over when he heard Tuk's voice. "...James..?! Baka? Hello..?" Baka snapped back to reality the instant he heard the voice of the Namek behind him. He blinked a few times, clearing his mind of the necklace's influence. "...hmm..?" Baka turned around in his chair, leaning on it as he rubbed his tired eyes. "..Oh. W-What are you doing here?" Tuk leaned on the wall, arms crossed, and in very regular clothes, a plain tan t-shirt and jeans with the knees ripped out. '"I heard you gasp from the cyber world," Tuk explained, his voice aloof. "With these ears, I can't help but listen in. So what is it, anyway?" Baka turned around in his chair again so he was facing the right way, and scrolled down on the page as Tuk leaned over his shoulder. A minute of awkward silence passed. A tumbleweed was making it's way across the floor of Baka's studio apartment, when... Tuk gasped and stepped back, his eyes wide "OH MY KAMI, noo!" "I warned you, " Baka said, not even looking back at Tuk. "No-! I never got a warning!" Baka chuckled. Tuk scoffed. "It's not funny, James! I just got my eyes raped!" Baka got very quiet for a moment, then spoke up, though his voice was low and serious. "...We have to fix this." he commanded. Tuk scoffed at his tone. Baka began to turn the necklace over in his hand again. It shined faintly, and with an insane look, something snapped inside of Baka, and he swiftly rose from his chair, taking a swing at Tuk's face. "IT'S PRATICALLY VANDALISM!" Tuk dodged, but stumbled back and fell on his ass. Baka stood there for a moment, his eyebrow twitching. Tuk looked up at him with shock and confuzzlement. Baka blinked, then sat back down in his chair as if nothing had happened. Tuk called his name, asking him what had happened, but he didn't hear. Baka began to type furiously. Each Beat Your Heart 22:37, July 9, 2012 (UTC) JF is Tapion, and Richie is Yami Marik?! "RI-I-I-I-I-I-I--I-I-I--I-I-CE! Come ouuuuutt!" A Namekian/Konatz Hybrid teen stood at the door of Richie's apartment, knocking furiously. He had light green skin and a typical Namek-like face, but brown spiky hair, like that of a Konatsian. He was dressed in black jeans and a #97 football jersey that said "JanembaFreak" on the back. After a few minutes of knocking, JF sighed, and took a step back. But then, he heard someone call his name. "Hey, JF." JanembaFreak turned his head to see a teenage boy with Goku-like features (and a shirt made to look like Goku's orange gi) walking up to him. JF turned to him fullly to greet him. "Hi, Zeon." Zeon nodded curtly, acknowlegding Jf's greeting, then looked at the door. "Richie's not home, is she?" JF shook his head. "Nope. I thought I sensed her Ki, but.." he sighed again, looking at his feet. "I just really can't believe she did this." Zeon stared at the door intensely, sensing something. "Whoa! That'' is'' Richie's energy, but..but it's warped somehow!" JF opened his mouth to speak, but Zeon took action, pushing Janemba out of his way and kicking down Richie's door. JF fell on his ass, but scrambled to his feet, and soon followed Zeon, who barged his way into Richie's apartment. Both sweatdropped at the condition of the place. It looked like it had been ransacked. Clothes and pieces of ripped paper were strewn acorss the foor. The television lied at the entrance to Richie's bedroom, surrounded by chunks of broken glass. "Zeon, " JF piped up, "I'm wondering, why are you helping to track down Richie?" Zeon stood by the broken television, ready to kick Richie's bedroom door down, but looked back at JF. "To collect the reward...before that excuse for a Name- I mean, TUK does. Yeah... exactly what I meant.... yeah..... why am I here? I think I have better things to do..." JF nodded, and got on one knee, picking up a peice of paper from the floor. "Look at this," he said, rising to his feet. It was a Yu-Gi-Oh card. #30: Acid Golem of Destruction. Zeon raised an eyebrow, taking the card from JF's hand. "I thought Richie hated Yu-Gi-Oh. I would've pegged her as more of an FMA:B fan." "...She does hate it." "THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!" A voice shouted from inside Richie's bedroom, loud and echoing. It sounded...warped. Distorted, like Richie was a demon in a blender. Zeon jumped back behind JF with a major WTF face as Richie's bedroom door was blown to bits by a dark purple Ki blast from inside. JF sweatdropped, stuffing the Acid Goldem card in his pocket. A dark figure stepped out of Richie's bedroom, her head bowed. JF's eyes widened. "R-Rice!? Is that you?!" Yami Richie lifted her head, a twisted smirk on her face and a strange golden eye shining on her forehead. Her hair had a white-blond tint to it, and a dark black cape hung loosely around her shoulders. She laughed darkly, her voice distorted with that of Yami Marik's. "Yes, Jeff. It's me. And you don't stand a ghost of a chance!"